Yamato Kato
Yamato Kato is another former Chou Mori patient who is out for revenge in the Wonderland series. He is the tadpole leader of the group leading revenge. Appearance and Personality Appearance Yamato has short light brown hair. Back Story Storyline History Devil's Wonderland Yamato meets Erina Kate and Hifumi Ushimaru after he killed two former orderlies from Chou Mori after shooting them with his crossbow. He recruits them for his revenge mission and they agree. He introduces them to Shuichi Azuma and Norio Ono in their hideout. Yamato then recruits Sur and Tomoya Tokiwa. Later, Yamato and his crew meet up with Shinra Kishitani at his apartment to get the names of the rest of the Chou Mori staff. In "Seals", Yamato walks through the park after Tomoya cancels on him due to a job interview. He walks into the woods and finds what is left of a campsite with a fire put out and a ripped up tent and futon. The creepiest part is the trees are covered several missing posters. Each poster from all over Japan and as far back as 1981. Yamato comments to himself on how creepy it looks before hurrying away. Once Shinra hands over the list of former Chou Mori, Yamato and his crew begin with their murder mission. He lets the girls make the first kill. Yamato then sends Tomoya and Shuichi on the mission for the second kill. He isn't happy when that target isn't killed right away. But Tomoya comes back with the target's phone. Yamato goes down the call list until they found the third target. The group goes by the hotel room where he is staying and hold him hostage for more information. Tadpole Powers Primary Traits Secondary Traits Just like the other tadpoles, Yamato can hear thoughts and increase the desires of people through touch. He can't get sick, drunk, or high either. After the latest development, Yamato doesn't need to sleep either. Augmentations Just like the other tadpoles, Yamato is highly attractive to the opposite sex. He's also highly intelligent and can see into the future. Yamato is also very athletic. Relationships Erina Kate Main Article: Erina Kate Yamato meets Erina and Hifumi after he kills the two former orderlies after they make them admit to what they do to the tadpole girls at Chou Mori. Yamato recruits them in his murder revenge and introduces him to the team. Hifumi Usimaru Main Article: Hifumi Usimaru Yamato meets Erina and Hifumi after he kills the two former orderlies after they make them admit to what they do to the tadpole girls at Chou Mori. Yamato recruits them in his murder revenge and introduces him to the team. Norio Ono Main Article: Norio Ono Norio is a part of his revenge group. Shuichi Azuma Main Article: Shuichi Azuma Shuichi is a part of Yamato's revenge group. Sur Main Article: Sur Sur is a part of Yamato's revenge group. Tomoya Tokiwa Main Article: Tomoya Tokiwa Tomoya is part of Yamato's revenge group. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Tadpoles Category:Chou Mori Patients